To Love a Thief
by xXcoffeeXx
Summary: Naruto seeks Sasuke's help to win Sakura over, but ends up falling for him instead.
1. Chapter 1

To Love A Thief

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Naruto, nor do I own the characters. The story is mine…it better be. 

"speaking"

(thinking)

Chapter one: Seeking Help

Naruto Uzamaki sat underneath the tree and stared out into space, thinking about his beloved Sakura. With her long pink hair and lively eyes, she was just so beautiful. Unfortunately it was near the end of their junior year in school and with her high grades and abundance of extra curricular activities, there was no chance of Naruto ever going to the same college as her. His last hope was to find a tutor over summer to pull up his grades, find some activities to do, and ace the SAT's.

"Gaara, what am I going to do? If we don't go to the same college there is no way that I'll ever see her again. Can you tutor me…pleeeaaaassssseeeeeee!" Naruto fell to his knees while begging his best friend.

"Naruto, even I can't make it to that school. That college is for the best of the best in _everything_…like Sakura and Sasuke. Speaking of which, why don't you ask Sasuke to tutor you?"

"SASUKE? Are you kidding me? He'll probably laugh in my face, torture me for a while, and then say no. There's no way that I'm asking him for help." The blonde boy pouted while the red head laughed.

"You never know. After all, you guys did become closer after that one project. Plus, if you really do love Sakura as much as you claim to, you'll sacrifice anything for her right?"

The blonde sighed. "Yea you're right. I'll do it. Come with me please?" Naruto made his famous puppy face at his friend, who barely managed to say no.

"I have to meet Lee for some planning thing for our class. Jaa ne and good luck!" Gaara waved and ran off with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto pouted once more and walked off only to bump into someone.

"Gomen!"

"It's okay, just look up next time you walk yea?"

Naruto looked up to find himself in an eye lock with dark obsidian eyes. Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Just the person I was looking for. I need to ask a favor of you."

"No."

"What? I haven't even asked yet!" Naruto started screaming and making a scene like a child until Sasuke quieted him down.

"What is it?"

"C..Can you um… help me win Sakura over? I need a summer tutor to help me get into the same college as her!" He squinted his eyes just and clapped his hands together in a pleading way.

Sasuke smirked. "That's not going to happen, Dobe; the name says it all. And despite how annoying that girl is, I have to admit that she's smart and there's no way you could go to the same college as her unless we spent every waking moment of summer together; which by the way, I don't want to do." With that, Sasuke walked off leaving Naruto to sulk in his misery. Sasuke was, after all, his only hope.

As the dark haired boy Sasuke walked off, he took one last look back, seeing Naruto in near tears. (Wow…he must really love Sakura if he's going to cry over this. Maybe I should help him. Who knows…maybe spending with summer with him will be fun. He is, after all, the only real friend I have…not that he knows this…--)

And with that both boys went their own ways to their own homes.

Later that night…

Sasuke couldn't sleep. There was something that was bothering him but he didn't know what. (Maybe I'll go drink a warm glass of water. That might help.) He got up out of bed and walked downstairs towards the kitchen for a drink. Along the way he heard a slight noise in the main room but was too sleepy to investigate. (It's probably the wind.) Again the noise came again except this time louder. (Stupid thieves) He walked into the main room to find a man dressed in all black attempting to steal one of the scrolls in his house. Sasuke leapt forward and tackled the unsuspecting man who, in return, yelped.

"Naruto?"

The body below him said something, although it was muffled until Sasuke pulled off the mask.

"What are you doing in my house and why are you trying to steal one of my scrolls?"

Naruto looked away with an embarrassed look on his face. "I was hoping that I could blackmail you into tutoring me over the summer."

Sasuke smirked. "You're that desperate, huh? You'd be willing to break into my house and risk getting killed just so that I would tutor you"

Naruto nodded but remained silent, still looking at the floor.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. (I guess it wouldn't hurt to help him out.) "Okay I'll do it."

"What?"

"Well if you don't want the help that's fine by me."

"Nononononono I want your help…I was just kinda surprised that you are willing to help me."

"I guess it's your lucky day then." At that moment, Sasuke and Naruto both realized the position that they were in; Sasuke was straddling Narutofrom the tackle…. Sasuke coughed and looked away as he got off Naruto, who quickly jumped up and back away. There was some silence for a while until Sasuke spoke.

"Meet me tomorrow at noon at the café down the street. We'll plan out your summer schedule then. In the meantime, go to sleep and get out of my house."

"Right! G'night Sasuke!" Naruto saluted the other boy before walking towards the door.

"Night Naruto" Sasuke shook his head, smirked again, and walked back upstairs, completely forgetting about his water.

Please review!

Constructive criticism is welcome but don't insult my work or me. If you have a complaint…it's your fault for reading! D

Other then that feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Same Disclaimer, sorry I'm lazy --

So I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. I've been mega busy and I kind of forgot about this. Again sorry!

Chapter two

It was noon. And Naruto was eagerly waiting for Sasuke to come. Ironic, no? But this was his only chance at winning Sakura's love. Oh if only he had studied harder.

12:05. _Where on earth was Sasuke? He better not have lied to me. Oh wait till I kick his as-_

"Yo Dobe! Wait long?" It was Sasuke.

_Wow, did he actually care that he was late?_ "Not too long"

"Darn. I'll wake up later next time."

"WHAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Then I can't help you." Naruto immediately shut up.

"So what do I do now?"

"Okay the colleges test in 10 main areas. In order to even qualify for an interview, you must pass ALL TEN. Japanese, Math, Science, History, Music, Dance, Sociability/etiquette, foreign language, work experience, and sports."

"ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY I'LL NEVER DO THAT IN ONE SUMMER!!"

"Okay then" Sasuke got up to leave.

"wait wait. Fine…I'll do it."

"Wow, you really like her don't you?" Sasuke actually managed to find something about the blond haired boy that he respected. When he really wants something, he'll go for it.

"Yea…" Naruto blushed and Sasuke found himself genuinely smiling at this.

How cute. Oh crap I did not just call Naruto cute. Okay I did, but I meant it as a child-like way. Yea…that's it.

"So what can you do?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Um…I know how to speak Japanese. I'm the awesomeist fighter ever. And that's it." He hung his head.

Sasuke laughed. "We have a long way to go. And by the way, awesomeist isn't a word. And you're not. So here's your schedule. Every morning you are going to show up at my house at 6. Make sure you eat breakfast and have time to digest your food. I don't want anything happening to you."

"AWWW Is it because you care about me?" Naruto joked.

"No, because then you won't be able to fight to your full potential and I will be wasting my time. We are going to fight and train for an hour and then you are going to start on your studies. Everyday will be a different topic. We will gradually cover a little beat of each topic every day over the entire summer until you are good at something. And get a job cause you'll need one." And with that he walked up and left.

"Hey wait up Sasuke! Wanna hang out?"

"I already have to spend my entire summer with you, why would I want to do that?" But secretly he was happy. Although Sasuke had a very cold exterior, he appreciated that Naruto was his friend, despite how dorky or stupid he was.

"Cause you know you wanna! Come on, teach me a dance. I can get a head start on my studies."

"Fine." The two walked to a park where there was nobody around. "What kind of dancing can you do Naruto?"

"um…hip hop?" Naruto started to dance even though there was no music around, and he was surprisingly good. Sasuke found himself entranced with the way he moved his body and his skill. Soon he started to join him in dancing.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to do a quick update before I forgot. I promise I'll update more often when I have time! Please review! Thanks.


End file.
